1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for fixing extension card of a computer, and more particularly relates to a fixing device for extension card in which no tool is needed for a manual operation. The device is applicable to where the extension card is in a limited space where screw fastening is not available.
2. Related Art
Computer extension cards can be interfaces of a computer and its peripheral devices, and can be devices to expand functions of the computer. As shown in FIG. 1, an extension card can be a display card, a network card, an interface card, and so on. In order to fastening the extension card 9, a slot is provided on the CPU board for receiving the card. And, a standardized sheetmetal fastening plate 91 is fastened on one side of the extension card 9. One end of the fastening plate 91 can be inserted into a predetermined position formed on the computer, while the other end can be fastened by a screw 98 to the case of the computer via a folded-up surface 910 and a cutout formed thereon. In some limited space, such as in a laptop computer 8 as shown in FIG. 1, the extension card 9 has to be mounted in parallel with the planar direction of the computer, so that the fastening plate 91 is attached to a mounting hole on a vertical side, such as the back plate, 81 of the computer. In this situation, it will be difficult to use screw 98 and tools in the position close and parallel to the vertical side 81, especially when there are some extruded components, such as connectors or sockets 87, formed nearby which prevent the screw and tool from moving into the position. Generally, fastening by screws or other attachments will cost more time when assembly. The screws or small attachments are easy to lost, hard to use, and inconvenient for the manufacturer or user to assemble or disassemble the extension card or a cover plate for the mounting hole of extension card.